If warrior cats were INSANE
by smileykat21
Summary: If you had ever wondered about what happens when the clans go insane? well... read this... It has a bit of things that MAY not be suitible for children later in the seiries XO
1. Randomness beware

Starclan looked down at the clan in a nice sunny leaf-bare. "Im booored" wailed mosskit "I cant wait for some cool stuff to happen!" then spottedleaf said with a smirk and squinted eyes "Gotcha covered."

After a long (and stoopid) meeting in starclan's camp

Bluestar: ITS TIME ITS TIME ITS TIME!

Thunderclan...

squirrelflight: What was That?

Riverclam...

rushpaw: TIME FOR WHAT?!

Starclan...

Bluestar: WEE MOONHIGH TONIGHTT! ITS SETTLED! 

Starclan...

Bluestar: All cats of the clans, come to us up in starclan!

-all cats of the clans appear-

lionblaze: IS IT A MEGA-SLEEPING-GATHERING?!

Bluestar: ready iwilmanipulateyourmindkit?

Iwilmanipulateyourmindkit: Yepsidoo!

-Giant rainbows and unicorns and other things shoot out of the cats-

iwilmanipulateyourmindkit: It worked! Yaaaay!

Leafpool:what was something 'sposed to happen?

Jayfeather: you always were an idiot. IMA FIRIN' MAH LAYZAROH

all clan cats: OH SHIZ

Jayfeather: BEEEHYOOOOO 

-wakes up-

Bramblestar is completley asleep and the squirrelflight comes in

Squirrelflight: I will assign the dawn patrols, bramblestar

bramblestar: head goes up instantly

bramblestar: MINE?

Squirrelflight with a confused look: umm I just said I will assign the dawn patrols, bramblestar.

Bramblestar: NOOOOOO I GOTTA DO A CLAN MEEETUNG NAO

squirrelflight: why?

Bramblestar: lotta stuff like pie, and waffles, and cu-

Squirrelflight: FINE i'll leave.

-bramblestar goes on highrock-

Bramblestar: IM HAVING A CLAN MEETUNG KITTYPETS SO GET CHO SMELLY 'OL BUTTS OVA HERE!

* Starclan *

Firestar: * yells * IM COMING!

* Thunderclan *

bramblestar: Hello firestar... and daisy and other cats that I dont know!

Mousefur: HIEY BRUMBLSTURR

Bramblestar: Hello dummie! 

Mousefur: hey, thaaaaanks!

Brambleclaw: Anytime! Anyways, we are here to make too new cats a warriur. Fist is cherry'paw' we gotta change dat dumb name so it'll nao be cherrydorrito. Molepaw. Your name is also stupid so it will be molememe. I HOPE YOU LIKE YO NEW NAMES! We also gotta change the name... to keep things sweg. How about... Derpiclan named after my favoritest character in my faroritest show, My Little Pony. Finally, we have a new deputy to appoint cuz my current one is super annoying so lets choose...

?: I HAVE COME TO BE UR DEPOOTIE

Bramblestar gazez in awe at the cat who appeared out of nowhere

DatDerpDoe: I AM DATDERPDOE

Bramblestar: Ur my deputy, no questions asked.

Squirrelflight: whaaaaaat?!

Bramblestar: NOPE no. Questions. Asked.

Squirrelflight: ):


	2. KITS

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Shadowclan.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"blackstar: EIY RUSSETFUR GET ME A WAFFLE WOULD YOU?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Russetfur: Whats that?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Blackstar: O.o how could you NOT know what a waffle is?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Russetfur: umm were cats.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Blackstar YOUR FIRED BUT NOW WHOSE GONNA BE MAI NEW DEPOOTY?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"?: BLACKSTAR/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Blackstar: WHAAT?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"?: IM GORGEOUSKIT HERE TO BE UR NEW DEPUTYbr /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"blackstar: lemme see just how- OMG CAN I MARRY YOU?!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Gorgeouskit: I was sent here to make da clan happy not to marry old people/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"blackstar: -sniff- wait! If you marry me then I will make you deputy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Gergeouskit:Fine I'll marry you/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"blackstar: YAAAY YOU MY NEW DEPOOTY! Now GEMME A WA-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"?:I WAS SENT BY THE KITS IN SHADOWCLAN/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Blackstar: Who DARES INTERRUPT MY SEXUAL TIME WITH A KIT?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"?: I AM THE KIT MACHINEbr /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Kit Machine: WANT SOME KITS?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Blackstar: SURRREE!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"kit machine: -barfs up 732469875687621987958146879687498 kits/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"blackstar: YAAAAY!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"kit machine: BLEAUUGHbr /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"blackstar: YAAAAAAAAAAY! -explodes-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"kitmachine: I got to go now. Goodbye/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"blackstar: NUUUUUU -explodes again-/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"riverclan.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"?: I COME FROME THE KITS OF RIVERCLAN!/p 


	3. exploding cats and a unicorn

**You'll hate me 4 life but, this will be the last chapter unless it gets enough support. Anyways, ONTOIT!**

 **42 4ever: Okie :3 ITS RAININ TACOS, FROM OUTTA DA SKY, TACOS, NO NEED TO- bramblestar: mine?**

* thunderclan *

Bramblestar: Hey guys gess wat!

* clan * What?

Bramblestar: I broke the fourth wall!

Molememe: WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOSEEE!

Bramblestar looks at paws- IDK

tigerstar: LOL IM DEAD

Bramblestar: I WANNA DIE! and then he did /kill bramblestar

Bramblestar:COOL I WANNA BE ALIVE NAO DOE -hits respawn-

unicorn: IMA UNICORN! -explodes-

-Bramblestar looks up-

dustpelt: My son is older than me! (he exploded)

Lionblaze: TACOOOOOOOOOS!

jayfeather: ITS RAINING TACOS! FROM OUTTA DA SKY! TACOS, NO NEED TO ASK WHY! JUST OPEN YOUR MOUTH, AND CLOSE YOUR EYES! ITS RAINING TAKOES

lionblaze: the author doesnt know the rest of the song...

Jayfeather: Oh riiiiight... MIE STICK :3

me: Im sorry jayfeather, but hes right. I dont.

Lionblaze and jayfeather: YAAAY WE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

Lionblaze: jinx you owe me a soda

jayfeather: The jynx machine is outta ordah. Plz insert another quarter

lionblaze: but we dont know what a quarter is...

Jayfeather: Right! -explodes-

lionblaze: who didnt explode yet whose in this series

me: Ima make you blow up too

lionnblaze: NUUUUUU -explodes-


	4. The Nucular Shelter

**Lol I LOVED writing this story so I decided to keep it! (man I change my mind fast)**

 **Revews:**

 **none cuz I wrote this right after I published the last one XD**

Firestar:Ahh what a normal day -sips coffe-

bluestar: too normal...

-nuke alarm sounds-

Firestar: HOLY SHURRUBURSH ITS THE NUKE ALARM! WE NEED TO GATHER AS MUCH STUFF AS WE CAN BEFORE THE NUKE HITS!

Bluestar: That sounds a lot like that 60 seconds game... (reference XD)

Firestar: Whatever.

Spottedleaf: Whats going on?

Firestar: I just explained this. We need to collect as much stuff as we can get before the nuke hits

spottedleaf: that sounds an awful lot like that 60 seconds game...

Firestar: that doesnt matter. Lets go.

-bluestar heads for fridge-

firestar: of course...

-60 seconds l8er-

Firestar: Ok what'dd we get.

Spottedleaf: Ok I got 4 cans of soup, a pack of water bottles, a med kit, a gas mask, and a radio.

Firestar: umm ok... I got my pet mouse, a phone charger, my phone, a pack of gum and my laptop.

Bluestar: niiice bruh

spottedleaf: hows any of that gonna help?

Firstar: what did you get bluestar?

Bluestar: Well, I got a pack of oreos, a hersheys bar, a pack of milky ways, and more cany stuff, my favorite blankie, and a waffle

Firestar: sweet.

Spottedleaf: Im gonna go see if I can get any supplies. (walks out door)

Firestar: k bye.

Bluestar: im huungryy

firestar: im thiiirstyyy:

firestar: Hi my names jeff

knock at the door

bluestar: it might be help or spottedleaf! Lemme go open the door.

Firestar: wait! It could be a bad guy.

Bluestar: then shoot it if it is.

Firestar:k I was in faze once.

Bluestar: no you we- whatever -opens door-

spottedleaf: hi im back

firestar -shoots-

bluestar: WTF you just shot our friend!

Firestar: sorry I though it was a bad guy!

Raidio: Good news. It was just michael bay shooting a new movie. I hope no-one was killed.

Firestar: Well, good thing I brought my phone charger.

Bluestar: why?

Firestar: Hey siri, how do you bury a dead body

 **lololol inspiration and story credit ALL goes to zexyzek. The vids called "the nucular shelter" I couldnt resist. Its 9:30 and I gotta go to bed now. Cya! ^.^**


	5. more exploding cats

**Iem back and its 7:07 am and im ready 2 write :) this is part 5, right?**

 **I was going through (for revews) and I noticed that the "kits" thing was messed up. Sorry ),: idk what do do abaout it. Just try to ignore it until I fix it ;3**

 **DISCLAIMER: i dont own mlp (obviously) and i dont own warriors (obviously) i only own rockpebble, and gingerfoot (they were just filler X3**

* thunderclan *

bramblestar: hey, where's lionblaze? -puts on pixel shades- I need to talk to him

jayfeather: I think hes in the bro-cave.

Bramblestar: kk

bramblestar goes to the bro-cave

lionblaze: AHH FLUPBG

bramblestar: your watching my little pony? Srlly?

Lionblaze: yus. I admit

bramblestar: CAN I WATCH WITH YOU?! I LAWVE MY LITTLE PONEE

unicorn: IMA UNICORN! -explodes-

dustpelt: MY SONS OLDER THAN ME! -explodes-

mousefur: IM ALREADY DEAD! -explodes-

Spottedleaf: I DIED TWICE! -explodes-

Firestar: IM OVERRATED! -explodes-

gingerfoot: I DONT EXIST! -explodes-

rockpebble: ima rock.

Jayfeather: why didnt you explode?

Rockpebble: oh right -explodes

jayfeather: o.o


	6. Where is his car keys?

**Hey guyyyyss sOryy I have goen so long without an updat tew dis. Pweaz furgev. (The typoes were on puprous) Anywhoes, Cake is GOOD ^,^**

"BRAAAAAMMMBULSTAAAAH I LEFT MY KEYS IN THE CAR!" DatPieDoe said, screaming and pointing at a random car in the parking lot.

"I CAN GET IT!" Bramblestar shouted. At first, datpiedoe saw nothing, but then when he looked behind him, his car was absolutely destroyed and bramblestar was standing next to the car, holding a keyring filled with designs of pie, hearts, stars... and... pineapples?

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" DatPieDoe screeched.

"I got your keys!" Bramblestar said happily.

"No, Seriously. What have you done..." Datpiedoe said looking at the car darkly "I WANNA LEARN YOUR AMAZING SKILLS!"

"Oh, it was eeeeeasssy. Step one, Take the hammer from step 4. Step two, Run halfway across the world, and run back. Step three, Smash the car to bits, like this!" Bramblestar said as he smashed squirrelflights car "Now, Give this lecture to somebody who needed it once they as how they did it. Finally, give the hammer to your past self by going through this time portal!" He mewed as he walked in and gave a cat that looked just like him the sludgehammer.

"oh OK that is really easy." datpiedoe , staring at his demolished car. "Can I have my keys back now?"

"Ya just, CATCH!" Bramblestar said throwing the keys upwards. Suddenly datpiedoe farted out pies and soared into the sky. Bramblestar instantly started catching the pies he left behind in his flight.

"got em!" he heard datpiedoe yell from the Cold Heart Of Space. Suddenly, he fell back into earth.

"Now all you need is a car to use them for!" bramblestar mewed.

"Oh yeah..." Datpiedoe said staring past his shoulder.

"At least I can do this!" He said as he made a new Mercedes-benz s-class pink color appear

"Oh yeah!" bramblestar said in deep thought "I forgot..." And then a giant cake fell from the sky.

 **Well, theres the cake finally...**


End file.
